Kid Skylark/Quotes
:(Ivan and his parents are watching the Party Channel) :Christie: Good afternoon, I'm Christie Glamorpuss reporting for the Party Channel. I'm standing in front of Skip Sparkypants, who looks a lot like the teen singing sensation Chip Skylark, except with sparky pants instead of shiny teeth. :Skip: Yo, Christie, it's good to be interviewed on TV. Word. :Christie: I've heard that you once auditioned to replace Chip Skylark after he once lost his teeth, is that correct? :Skip: That's right, yo. :Christie: But no one has heard you sing yet. How come? :Skip: Yo, that's because some weirdly-colored dogs stole my pants and ripped my shiny underwear! If you want to hear me sing, here it goes. :Christie: This is it, the moment of truth! :Skip: (off-key) When I'm feeling lonely/Sad as I can be :(Ivan and his parents cover their ears) :Skip: (off-key) All by myself on an uncharted... :Christie: (covering her ears) Okay, that's enough! Now I see why they call you a second-rate teen singing sensation. You're lucky that Chip's record manager didn't hear your awful singing when you auditioned! We all know you got similar looks to Chip Skylark, but not his singing. :Skip: That's okay. My dream is to be a clothing designer anyway. Word. :Christie: The question is, why are you dressed like Chip Skylark? :Skip: Word, I'm his secret fan. Don't tell anyone, yo. :Christie: Skip, we're reporting live from the Party Channel. I'm sure everyone knows... :Skip: Yo, this interview's over! (knocks Christie's microphone) Goodbye! (walks away) :Mrs. Prestonovich: Wow, Skip's pretty rude to knock Christie's microphone from her hands like that. :Mr. Prestonovich: Ну, он не знал, что это был прямой эфир. (Well, he didn't know it was a live broadcast.) :Christie: And speaking of Chip Skylark, (camera pans to an approaching sports car) here comes his father, the 70's and 80's singing sensation, Chip Skylark II! :Chip II: (gets out of his car) Hello, Christie, pleased to meet you. :Christie: Likewise. I'm a big fan of your work, and I've been listening to your albums ever since I was a kid. Also, I've been hearing rumors about you planning a comeback tour. Can you tell us more about it? :Chip II: Well, this comeback tour is going to involve the release of my new album in over 15 years, and it's a collaboration with my son, Chip Skylark III. And one of our destinations for my comeback tour is going to be in Dimmsdale. :Christie: Thank you, Chip II. I bet it's gonna be a very nice father and son reunion. :Chip II: Yeah. I just wish my wife Sandra was here to see this instead of being an army colonel in Ohio. :(cut to Timmy's house, where Timmy was watching the Party Channel) :Timmy: Wow! I'll finally get to meet Chip's dad! I've heard about Chip's grandfather, Chippington Skylark, but I've never seen Chip's father before. This is gonna be great! ---- :Ivan: (thinking) No way! I finally get to meet a music celebrity, and in a foreign country! (aloud) Good day, Chip Skylark! How are you doing? I really like your music. I'm Ivan Prestonovich. :Chip Skylark: Pretty good, and thanks. Pleased to meet you. Hey, Timmy! :Timmy: Hi, Chip! Are you excited to be performing a concert with your dad? :Chip Skylark: You bet! You know, seeing you kinda reminds me of my childhood. :Timmy: Yeah, but it's not like I wish for Chip Skylark to be a kid! :(Cosmo and Wanda activate their wands with smug faces, '"DE-AGED POP STAR!")'' :'''Young Chip: Whoa, what happened? :Timmy: (screams like a girl) What did you do?! I didn't wish for this! :Wanda: Well, you said "I wish", "Chip Skylark" and "kid". :Timmy: But I didn't mean it! I wish he went back to adulthood right now! :(the fairies activate their wands, raspberry) :Timmy: Oh, great. The "wand-not-working" (blows raspberry) noise! :Ivan: Now what do we do? :Neptunia: I guess we'll just have to kinda accept that Chip Skylark is a kid now. :Ivan: But we can't just wait until we're his age! What would Chip's dad say? :Timmy: Hmmm... I know! Maybe he can experience what it's like to be a kid of my age. ---- :(at Dimmsdale Elementary) :Ivan: Say, Chip, what do you think of Trixie Tang over there? :Young Chip: I think she's pretty! :Ivan: Well, why don't you go over to and introduce yourself? :Timmy: Are you kidding me, Ivan? :Ivan: Calm down, Mr. Jealous. I mean, you almost never have a chance with Trixie, because you're unpopular. I'm sure Chip Skylark will definitely have a chance with her. :(Young Chip walks up to Trixie and Veronica) :Young Chip: Hi, girls! :Trixie: Oh, great. Another wannabe...(sees young Chip Skylark's cool clothing and shiny teeth) Actually, scratch that. This kid's cool! What's your name? :Young Chip: I'm Chip Skylark, and I'm a kid now. :Trixie: How did that happen? :Young Chip: It's...kind of a long story that I won't bother to tell. :Trixie: I understand. Tell me I'm pretty! :Young Chip: You're pretty, like my shiny teeth! :(Young Chip shines his teeth at Trixie and Veronica) :Veronica: Ahh!! My eyes! (runs off) Not again! :Trixie: Bring shades next time, Veronica. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!